Discussions
by s.j. snodgrass
Summary: Just Integra and Arucard talking


Hmm…right…Hellsing…not mine.

Moving on. Enjoy.

Blood splattered the ground. Crimson flecks flying from torn bodies, flying through the air and hitting whatever surfaces they met in between.

Sometimes that surface was the monster that was doing the tearing. Monster he was, in every sense of the word.

White gloved hands tore through bodies of men, men that had families. Wives, children, parents…but none of that mattered. Not to the monster shredding their bodies into rags of flesh and organs. Not to the creatures these men had become.

The monster, the reaper, the fiend that could bring hell itself to it's knees…he sought only blood and death. Sought the red droplets hanging from his fingertips and dripping from his fangs. Dracula.

The deed was done. The vampires that had attacked a small house in London, were destroyed. The monster had carried out his master's orders, and was now ready to return.

Return to his servitude, his solitude, his cage.

As he stepped into the noble mansion, blood still clinging to his gloves, he raised his head to the staircase.

Up the stairs he climbed, the disgusted expression of moments before faded into a sadistic grin.

He pushed the great wooden door open, and walked inside.

She sat there, exhibiting perfect posture, flawless conduct. Long waves of blonde fell over her shoulders, shielding her turned face.

Arucard followed her gaze to the glowing television. He recognized the scene perfectly. Recognized it, because it was in fact the same house he had just left.

Integral Fairbrookes Wingates Hellsing. The Iron maiden, turned off the television, and slowly greeted Arucard's crimson gaze with an icy blue of her own.

"You made sure the news crew would see it all." Her accusation was perfect.

"Yes."

"You wanted me to see this. You knew I would."

"Yes."

"…Why?"

Arucard stared at her. She stared back. He slowly studied her for a moment, seeking out even the slightest hint of discomfort. He found none.

"You ask me why, but the redundancy…heh. It could make one laugh. You should know, Master, why I have shown you these things."

"You assume, then, that I would have as much pleasure in death as you." She said, never breaking their gaze.

"No, but you do take a pleasure in watching your enemies fall." Arucard accused. She didn't argue. He was correct.

"While that may be true…I do not have the same love for killing as you do. My duty gives me tasks, and I fulfill them. End of story." She said.

"Ah, but there you are wrong. I am your servant. I belong to you. Therefore, I am a tool. No tool can be properly used without a hand to guide it. When I kill on your orders, you may as well be wielding the gun. How, then, do you justify this?" He was smiling smugly, sure he had her in a corner now.

"It is my duty." She replied flatly, laying her hands on her desk.

"Heh. That is how you justify yourself quite often. Claiming it is your duty. How…human." He smirked, taking a step forward.

"Do you forget, Arucard, that I am human?"

This was a surprise. Integra, his master, was admitting a weakness. A weakness held in the flesh of every mortal.

He stared at her. "But you do not have to be."

Now it was Integra's turn to be caught off-guard. Arucard was now leaning on her desk, face barely a foot from hers.

"You know, master. You know you deserve to be more. You deserve to surpass this pitiful existence. You deserve to take, to accept the physical power that so matches your spirit." He hissed his words, putting as much meaning behind them as he could.

She stared at him for a moment, pondering her reply. Then, with a great sigh, she said, "Do you really think that is what I want? That I want to become like you? That I want to live as beast?"

He did not shift his gaze. He did not tear his eyes from her form. "A beast? Hun. No, I am not. As I said, I do as you tell me. I am an empty shell. Devoid of the foolish wants and purposes of humanity. I do not ask that you become like me, I just wish for you to choose if humanity suits you, or something else…? You are strong, Integra, because you surpass human limitations. You are unconquerable in spirit, but your body is weak. Deep inside you I know you have the same cruel nature as myself. Someday I hope you will realize this. As always, I remain yours. I will do what you ask, no matter what." With that, he turned and walked away.

Integra said nothing in return to his words. She couldn't. not when he spoke such truths.

Well, did it suck? I didn't think it was too bad…I got sloppy towards the end. Sorry. Please review.


End file.
